A moment in time
by Konnie-chan
Summary: SA slash. Sometime in the far, far, future.


**A MOMENT IN TIME **

**by Konnie-chan**

**_A/N: Ok, this is my first slash fic, my first BTVS fic, my first short fic.shall I continue? Is it necessary for me to ask you to be lenient? Do I have to threaten you to get a reviews? _**

**_Disclaimer: Not mine. _**

**_Rating: PG _**

**_Summary: Too short a fic for one. _**

**_Enjoy!  
_**

The big, old oak gate closed with a loud thump behind him; almost dramatically. Angel sighed and shivered, utterly exhausted. His eyes took a moment to get used to the dim light, then darted around the room as if it was the first time they saw it. He smiled; despite his protests and objections, the place still looked like the home of some sort of Victorian version of Sid Vicious. Well, he thought, that wasn't so far from the truth. His smile filled with tenderness at the thought, but it never reached his eyes.

Angel poked his head through the bedroom door, catching a glimpse of the figure huddled up on the bed, covers up to his neck. He needn't no hyper senses to notice something wasn't quite alright. The little shivers and trembles of his back, obviously trying to be suppressed, were more than evident. Angel approached him quietly, almost as if he believed for just one second that Spike was indeed asleep. Cautiously, he kneeled beside him and stared at him with concern.

"Will? Will, are you awake?" Angel cursed under his breath. If spike had had the need to breathe, he'd have been able to know for sure if he was faking it. Spike's face was buried in the pillow and Angel desperately wanted to see his eyes. He turned on the bedside lamp and gingerly brushed the silky, platinum hair. "C'mon, Will. I know you're awake." He shook him a little and got a low grunt in response. Angel rolled his eyes and carefully forced William to look at him, cupping his face with one hand. Though he wasn't surprised by what he saw, he still didn't have to like it. "You've been crying." It wasn't a question. The red-rimmed blue eyes that had been staring at him with a hint of anger, darted away. Spike sneered at him.

"Don't flatter yourself, peaches. I just have a cold."

Angel smiled knowingly, absentmindedly beginning to rub the other man's side in a soothing motion.

"Will...," he only said, and Spike softened a little.

"Shut up, old man," he said, loosing the bitter edge of his voice. He propped himself on one elbow and stared at his companion questioningly. After a few moments of silence, Angel looked down and sighed. He shook his head, saddened.

"I'm so, so sorry Will."

Spike didn't reply at first, he just took Angel's hand in his, rubbing the knuckles with his thumb, staring at their entwined fingers. Eventually he took a deep breath and spoke softly

"Are you happy? You should be, you know?" Angel squeezed his hand.

"You know for how long I've waited for this? What this means? This was what kept me going, the only thing that gave me hope that I'd be happy someday." The blonde vampire stiffened, but Angel just smiled. He cupped Spike's face with both hands and gently caressed his cheeks. "But Will," Angel almost laughs seeing Spike holding an unnecessary breath, expectantly. "Somewhere along the line, between the first time I heard about this and now, I somehow found happiness already. I still worry sometimes that I'm going to loose my soul just by sitting next to you. And I'm sure I would have if it weren't permanent now. That's how happy you make me." Spike snorted, obviously moved, but snorted nonetheless.

"Poof," he muttered. "Still can't believe I ended up with you. How the hell did that happen again?" he added jokingly.

"Beats me, boy. I understand it as much as you do." He joked back. But Angel knew why. Spike was the only other creature on the planet that really understood what it was like to be him. And at the same time he was nothing like him. He'd coped so much better. Not without pain though; Angel was sure Spike had probably suffered even more than himself because of his sins, he'd been a better person than himself, after all. Hell, he had even been a better vampire, in every possible way. They'd wasted a lot of time, but when both of them had found they were alone, they'd found each other again. Angel leaned forward and brushed Spike's lips with his briefly. He locked eyes with him.

"I'd have given this up, if they'd let me. You know that, don't you?"

"Nah." Spike waved him off. He was touched by Angel's words, and was trying hard to hold back his emotions. "If you'd done that, I'd have to put up with you whining about it for all time." His face sobered. "But it's bloody unfair, you know? It's like I'm doomed to be alone. Everyone I've ever loved, either didn't love me back or died. Or both. Mum..." Angel smirked at this, but sobered up when Spike threw him a nasty look. "MOM..." he continued. "...Cecily, Dru..." he stopped, taking a shaky breath.

"Buffy." Angel continued for him, but Spike didn't acknowledged it.

"...Dawn, and now you," He finished, motioning with his hand towards Angel, who stood up, looking at him resolutely.

"You haven't lost me. I'm here. And I plan to stay here," He said wholeheartedly: Spike's reply came in a simple nod. Angel clapped his hands, trying to lighten the mood and smiling broadly. "C'mon, boy. Make room for your elders. I'm dead tired." Spike chuckled and lifted the covers with a suggestive smile. Angel patted his back and lay down, holding his arms open, inviting the other man close. Spike rested his head on Angel's shoulder and let out a contented sigh.

"You know?" Spike said, adopting a serious tone. "Once you're gone, I think I'll find myself some slayer I can torture. Not hurt her or anything. Not the big bad anymore, me. With the soul and everything. No, not returning to my evil ways. But I can still have a little fun, can't I?" Angel just laughed.

"I love you, you know?" Angel tightened his embrace.

"Yeah, I know. What can a bloke do? I'm irresistible," he said smugly. "I love you too, though."

They remained silent. Both of them inwardly memorizing the feeling of the other one near. Spike also getting used to the new warmth of Angel's body and the constant beating under his ear. Half asleep, he mumbled.

"Angel, luv?" Angel stirred, half asleep himself.

"Yes Will?"

"What it'll be? Another 50 years together or so?"

"Or so, why?" Spike looked up to him, deadpan.

"You so much as brood about this once," he threatened. "...just once, and I turn you again, luv."

With that, he rested his head back and fell asleep.

**THE END**


End file.
